Mi Alma Reflejada En Tus Ojos
by makagleek
Summary: El destino siempre nos tiene deparado un camino, algunas veces es complicado de entender pero aun asi tiene que ser vivida. Solo cuando tu alma es reflejada en los ojos de otro es porque porfin lo lograste encontrar. Muchas promesas, dos chicas, una sola alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! estoy por empezar un Fic! es una idea que tenia guardada desde hace mucho y bueno aquí esta... Espero que no me lleve a hacer muchos capítulos, pero ahí veremos que sale :) Espero que lo disfruten, no verán a las típicas Brittany y Santana, la verdad es que son bastante diferentes de como son en la serie, creo que lo único que tiene de Glee este fic, son los nombres de las dos protagonistas Lol c: Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

LA PROMESA DE LA COLINA

La vida siempre tiene un camino destinado par ti, sea bueno o malo, difícil o fácil, corta o larga. Siempre debes traspasar los problemas que se te avecinaran frente a frente, porque al final de todo, encontraras el oro que te entrega el final de un arcoíris y ¿Quien sabe? quizás llegues a compartir ese hermoso tesoro junto a alguien. Pero siempre hay que recordar que para que exista un arcoíris, debe haber una tormenta.

Así fue la historia que ahora les relatare, dos chicas que pasaron sus vidas juntas, estando con la persona que aman, y seguirá así hasta que la muerte llegue a su puerta, pero eso es mucho más lejano por ahora, recién son dos almas jóvenes que vivirán una vida llena de problemas, obstáculos y dificultades, pero gracias al amor, lograron encontrar la felicidad.

Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, solo eran dos pequeñas adolescentes de unos 15 años en un mundo lleno de conflictos, felicidad, música, televisión, internet y todo eso a lo que se le llaman novios. Eran muy buenas amigas, cercanas siempre la una a la otra, cuidando sus espaldas en cualquier momento. La escuela era una jungla, llenos de monos rabiosos sin control, leones hambrientos o bestias salvajes listos para atacar en cualquier momento en que bajaran la guardia. Todo era bastante movido en su escuela, siempre había un chisme divulgando o algún que otro acontecimiento el cual conversar.

Brittany, la rubia de ojos casi color zafiro marino y muy atractiva físicamente, sin mencionar lo activa que era, no era una de esas a las cuales todos adoraban o desearan, pero se llevaba bien con casi todos, por lo que no era tratada mal, no como a su amiga mas cercana, Santana. La chica de tés morena, no tan alta ni tan baja, de ojos bien oscuros y con un cuerpo no tan llamativo, si era tratada como un objeto de burla por parte de muchos, solo porque se enfocaba mucho más en sus estudios que en las fiestas ha las cuales toda la escuela asistía. Pero Brittany nunca la dejó sola, nunca asistió a una fiesta, siempre había un complejo de apoyo entre las dos, además poco les importaba que los chicos no se fijaran en ellas, lo menos que ellas querían era terminar con un tipo tonto e imbécil. Así que sus vidas eran tranquilas, sin apuros, sin novios, solo diversión.

**''Brittany… ¿Qué será de nosotras cuando seamos mayores? ¿Tú crees que seremos los mismos bichos raros que somos ahora?''** le pregunto Santana en una tarde calurosa de primavera, allá en la colina, un lugar donde siempre se la pasaban juntas conversando acerca de sus vidas y lo que el futuro les traerá a unas simples chicas como ellas. Brittany no respondió sino hasta un buen rato después, realmente ella nunca se había preguntado eso, nunca se había parado a pensarlo si quiera. **''no lo se Santana, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que seguiremos siendo las mismas raras y buenas amigas que somos ahora, siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarnos la una a la otra y créeme, desde ahora estamos unidas para la eternidad''** le respondió después de un rato. Brittany nunca fue tan sincera al responder una pregunta, esta vez lo dijo desde el corazón y Santana así lo supo. Juntaron sus meñiques como habituaban hacer para concretar sus promesas **''¿Me lo prometes Britt?''** pregunto mirando hacia el lindo paisaje que se formaba por debajo de la colina, donde podía verse claramente todo el pueblo gracias a la sombra que daba el alto árbol que allí se encontraba** ''Te lo prometo''** suspiro.

Pero el destino les tenía preparado otros caminos, separados una de la otra. Años después al graduarse una mañana de Julio, Santana salió con honores y fue becada para estudiar leyes en Harvard, pero desgraciadamente la universidad donde debía acudir, quedaba bastante lejos de su pueblo natal, de su mejor amiga. Brittany también se graduó y decidió estudiar teatro, en una prestigiada escuela de artes, donde se dedicaría también a aprender danza.

Antes de que llegara la mitad de mes, antes de que Brittany y Santana tuvieran que irse, se vieron por última vez en donde años atrás se habían hecho una promesa, una que iba a romperse por primera vez. **''Dijiste que estaríamos unidas por siempre, Britt'**' dijo Santana mirando hacia el frio pasto que emanaba una humedad que las hacia tiritar, rompiendo un doloroso silencio. **''temo, mi querida San, que nuestra promesa no puede ser cumplida por ahora''** dijo Brittany en un tono desilusionado. **''¿Volveré a verte?'' **pregunto tímidamente Santana, elevando su mirada hacia los ojos azulados de su amiga, mostrando una tristeza grande y una angustiosa pena, como si suplicara que la respuesta fuera una sola, **''quizás, nuestros destinos vuelvan cruzarse otra vez, y si te reconozco, es porque sigo siendo la misma rara y buena amiga que hemos sido siempre''** dijo Brittany con un tono gracioso y alentador, Santana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, una pizca de esperanza se formo entre las dos, esa esperanza que te dice que nunca una promesa estará rota del todo.

Desde ese momento Brittany vio que algo apareció en los ojos de ella, en sus ojos vio algo, no sabe si fue un pequeño destello que llevaba su nombre escrito en el, no sabe si solo fue un reflejo del sol en los ojos oscuros de su amiga. No solo se marcho una buena amiga, sino que una parte de ella desapareció junto con Santana esa tarde, algo que logró recuperar años después.

* * *

**No olviden comentar y opinar! :D gracias!**

**Besotes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí la segunda parte, se que el anterior estuvo cortito, pero es como la introducción a la historia. En este capitulo dare a conocer la vida de Brittany en la universidad, después sera el turno de Santana :)**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La vida de Brittany

La vida después de la escuela no fue fácil para ninguna de las dos, Brittany como ya saben, asistió a una escuela de artes para estudiar actuación, pero no en cualquier escuela. En esta los alumnos peleaban para obtener los méritos que solo se les otorgaba a los mejores de la clase, por lo que estaban en constante guerra uno a otros para lograr convertirse en los alumnos destacados de cada clase. Brittany nunca fue una chica de pelea, no le gustaba llevarse mal con la gente, pero eso tenia que cambiar. La escuela era bastante más grande de lo que salía por el folleto, tenía una arquitectura bastante llamativa, un gran patio en el centro del inmobiliario y salas de clases bastante grandes, un hermoso anfiteatro, un camerino tan grande que podría entrar 50 personas y aun sentirse cómodos.

Brittany inspeccionaba cada rincón del enorme establecimiento, iba por un pasillo largo, con columnas muy largas que sujetaban un techo bastante antiguo pero bien conservado, mirando por entre mio de estas, se veía el patio interior, donde contenía un centro con abundante y cómodo césped y unos tres arboles de no gran tamaño. **''Así que tu eres la chica nueva''** oyó Brittany a sus espaldas, después de sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro izquierdo, volteo y se encontró con una chica de la misma altura que ella, de pelo teñido al rojo oscuro y de ojos verdes, con una enorme sonrisa que suponía que era de bienvenida. **''veo que estas conociendo tu nuevo hogar, mi nombre es Andrea Smith, llevo un año en esta escuela''** dijo la chica estirando la mano como signo de saludo, **''mucho gusto Andrea, mi nombre es Brittany** **Pierce''** dijo respondiendo al saludo de Andrea estrechando sus manos. **''¿Quieres que te haga una guía turística para que conozcas mejor tu lugar donde estudiaras?''** pregunto comenzando una marcha en dirección a la que iba Brittany **''claro, me ayudarías demasiado, tengo la sala B4 con el profesor Stewart… ¿Y tu?'' **le pregunto mirando un papel que llevaba en sus manos, se lo había entregado una señorita que te atendía en la recepción al momento de llegar **''¿enserio? Yo igual estoy en esa clase, y si quieres ir a conocer tu nueva sala, creo que vamos en sentido contrario mi amiga, menos mal que me tienes como guía o sino ya te me hubieras perdido y terminarías en China''** río Andrea, tomando de un brazo a Brittany y dándose media vuelta, caminaron hacia el sector de las salas de clase, Brittany había encontrado a una nueva amiga, una que se convertiría en una gran ayuda más adelante.

Brittany ahora se encontraba en un nuevo mundo, nueva gente con la cual convivir. Pero no todo era color de rosas para ella, todos los días era una pelea nueva, un nuevo reto para demostrar ser la mejor de su clase, por suerte Andrea estaba estudiando danza y solo estaba en clases de historia con Brittany, por lo que no tenían que competir una con la otra. Durante todos esos años, la chica forjo un carácter nuevo, una decidida y combatiente, una chica bastante difícil de destruir y derrotar. Brittany tuvo que defenderse por su cuenta, no tenia siempre a Andrea para combatir a los otros todo el tiempo, así que tuvo que luchar sola, y después de un tiempo, Brittany obtuvo el poder de la palabra, ¿A qué me refiero? A que con una sola frase, podía destruir tu orgullo, solo con una palabra podía humillarte y dejarte sin maneras de defenderte, con un solo suspiro de su boca, ella podía acabar con todo al amor que te tenías a ti mismo. Siempre había gente que trataba de acabar con el camino victorioso que llevaba Brittany, por lo general le iba bastante bien en todos los ramos que tenia, y los profesores siempre terminaban impresionados con lo maravilloso que era Brittany para la actuación, por lo general se llevaba todos los papeles principales de las obras de la escuela, y es por la envidia y rabia que le tenían sus compañeros de clases que tuvo que cambiar a la persona ya anteriormente descrita, tuvo que hacerlo, pero eso no quería decir que dejo de ser la que era antes, es verdad que se convirtió en una chica bastante ruda, pero nunca dejo a un lado su carácter coqueto y energética, por lo que atraía la atención de muchos chicos de las clases avanzadas.

Después de un largo tiempo de fiestas, idas de aquí para allá junto a Andrea, actual amiga de universidad, donde chicos iban y venían, Brittany no le gustaba las relaciones de largo periodo de tiempo, ella solo le gustaba divertirse, en un _casi _buen sentido de la palabra, por lo que generalmente coqueteaba con algún que otro chico en alguna fiesta y al día siguiente nada paso. Pero su vida de soltera aventurera acabo una tarde cuando conoció a un chico con el que comenzó a salir poco tiempo después, uno bastante apuesto en verdad, uno que logro domar a la indomable Brittany Pierce, ya conocida de esa manera en la universidad. Su nombre era Chris Russell, un chico de unos veintiún años, pelo café oscuro, ojos azules como los de ella, alto y muy buen mozo, estaba en una clase más avanzada que Brittany. **''¿Sabes cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que no me asustes de esa manera Chris?''** dijo Brittany después de que Chris se le acercara por detrás dándole un pequeño susto al taparle los ojos, **''lo siento cariño, pero quería darte una sorpresa''** le dice mientras le besa la mejilla, a ella siempre le encantaba como era Chris de cariñoso con ella, siempre le daba sorpresas y regalos, le gustaba que la regaloneara de esa manera, Brittany se volteo para quedar de cara con el, mientras le acariciaba los musculosos brazos del chico le preguntó **'' ¿y se puede saber que sorpresa me tienes ahora?''**, Chris la miro con ternura y le dijo **''pues por eso se le llama sorpresa B, después de clases lo sabrás''**, ''_B_'' era la forma como llamaba Chris a Brittany, un sobrenombre que le gustaba mucho, porque él siempre le decía que era de bonita, brava, y ''_blondie_'', es decir, rubia, y eso ya la identificaba mucho. Brittany estaba muy feliz junto a Chris, era considerado, apuesto y muy caballeroso con las damas, pero siempre se sintió vacía por una cierta parte, algo aun hacia falta en la vida de Brittany, y ella no tenia ni la menor idea que era.

* * *

**No olviden comentar y opinar! **

**Besotes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No me golpeen! lo siento por haberme demorado tanto en subir capitulo, pero aqui esta! mejor tarde que nunca no? :) Espero que los disfruten este es el capitulo donde mostrare la vida de Santana y sus cambios personales, los proximos capitulos ya seran la entrada al desarrollo de esta historia c:**

* * *

Chapter 3

La Vida De Santana

Santana arribo un día en la madrugada a lo que sería su nueva universidad, nueva vida, nuevo comienzo. Ella no evitaba mostrar el temor y nerviosismo que tenía, siempre fue rechazada en la escuela, no veía el por qué no podía ser así otra vez. Pero estaba decidida a ser lo mejor que esta universidad haya visto, no dejar que nunca nadie ni nada se interponga entre ella y el futuro, próximamente exitoso, que le deparaba, _**''así será…''**_ se dijo a si misma en modo de reflexión mientras esperaba ansiosa en la recepción del establecimiento.

Una figura se le acercaba decidida y gustosa hacia ella, era un hombre alto y apuesto, ojos verdes y pelo completamente rubio dorado, además de tener un muy gustoso estilo de vestir. Esto no evito que a la latina se le llenara la cabeza de recuerdos, la invadieran y la hicieran sentir nostalgia, de una vida de la que quizás ya quedo atrás, junto con numerosas promesas rotas. No salió de su trance hasta que el joven le dirigió la palabra _**''Bienvenida a Harvard, ¿Señorita?...''**_ exclamó el desconocido estudiante hacia Santana, _**''López, Santana López… un gusto''**_ se apresuró a responder. _**''Bueno Santana, quiero darte la mas gustosa bienvenida a tu nueva gran universidad, y debo decirte que esos zapatos, siendo cómodos y muy sutiles, ya no están a la moda cariño, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso después, porque estás viendo a un as de la moda frente a ti''**_ después de esto Santana se mostro sorprendida, quizás un poco avergonzada, pero mas bien atónita respecto al comentario del muchacho, se vio los zapatos y no evito ponerse un poco roja de la vergüenza. Volvió a poner su mirada sobre el joven que la miraba seguro y orgulloso de lo que decía, en verdad no dudaba de su gran sabiduría respecto a la moda. _**''Por supuesto, gracias por el humilde consejo, pero emm disculpa… no se tu nombre''**_ dijo Santana mirando simpáticamente al chico de confusa identidad sexual, _**''Ah! disculpa, mi nombre es John, hijo del honesto empresario multimillonario Franco Smith, para servirle señorita''**_ respondió John haciendo un gesto de reverencia hacia Santana y esta no demoro en sonreírle. _**''Vamos mi queridísima Santana, debo mostrarte tu nuevo hogar durante estos próximos 6 años que estaremos juntos'' **_y tomándola por el brazo, Santana se dejo llevar por John atraves de los amplios pasillos de la universidad.

Santana siempre fue una estudiante aplicada, siempre preocupada por sus notas y calificaciones. Aquí, a diferencia de la escuela, era bastante social, buena compañera y respetada por la mayoría de los alumnos. Ha pesar de tener un horario apretado, la agenda llena de exámenes y estar la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada, usaba su tiempo libre en hacer ejercicios gracias a la insistencia de su nuevo amigo John, por lo que logró obtener un cuerpo esterilizado, sano, deseable, y por sobre todo, envidiable. Su forma de vestir tampoco quedo atrás, John cumplió su promesa de cambiar la forma de vestir de Santana y lo logró. Comenzó por comprarle ropa nueva y a la moda, a vaciar su antiguo ropero y llenarla de ropa hermosa y estilosa. Se comenzó a maquillar, peinarse y todo lo que tenía que ver con aspecto, termino por ser importante para Santana. Era una chica completamente nueva, sino fuese por su carnet de identidad, nadie podría reconocer a esta nueva Santana aplicada e inteligente, pero muy estilosa y sexy, lo que la llevo a ser mas que deseada por muchos y, aunque ella no lo creía, también por muchas. Y John siempre estuvo allí para ella, cualquier consejo era bien recibido por su afeminado pero fiel amigo, se convirtió en una muy grande amistad, además, Santana nunca temía que su amigo se involucrara sentimentalmente con ella, ya que él tenia puesto el ojo a otros _''tipos''_, así que se hablaban de todo y de todos. Quien diría que tener un amigo gay, le haría tan bien a Santana.

''_**Tengo dos boletos de avión para viajar a ver una obra de teatro en la mismísima cuidad de New York! Nos iremos tu y yo durante todo esta semana de vacaciones, ¿No es emocionante Santana?'' **_decía John mientras agitaba los boletos en el aire, dando pequeñitos saltitos sobre el terciopelado suelo del departamento elegante del chico, Santana se encontraba leyendo en el escritorio, llena de libros de leyes y materia universitaria. _**''¿Tengo que ir John? Enserio tengo mucho que estudiar la semana entrante ya que no puedo desaprovechar esta semana en cosas como viajar, te agradezco mucho que me invites, pero no sería lo mejor'' **_le respondió Santana de mal gusto, no le gustaba decir que no a los lindos favores que le hacia John, este siempre le hacia regalos, la trataba bien, e incluso la invito a mudarse con él, cosa que Santana acepto mucho después por la constante insistencia de su amigo, pero ella se veía un poco estresada y necesitaba enfocarse en los estudios. _**''por favor San, aprovechemos estas vacaciones, yo sé que quieres ir…por favor'' **_rogaba el rubio poniendo un detectable buchero en su expresión facial, Santana dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación _**''esta bien princesita, iré contigo…''**_ dijo Santana al fin, siempre le sorprendía el poder que tenían los bucheros del chico en ella _**''¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Santana! No te arrepentirás, te lo juro''**_ decía él abrazando a la latina por la espalda. Ella no estaba del todo convencida, tenía que estudiar y no podía atrasarse en los estudios, pero sabía que tenia que desconectarse un rato de su rutina universitaria y divertirse un poco, además, iban a Broadway, la cuna de las mejores obras musicales de todos los tiempos, o así era como lo describía su amigo cada vez que podía. Debía entonces empacar para una semana en New York, no evitaba pensar en que sería divertido después de todo, conocer una las ciudades más hermosas y espectaculares del mundo, pero si fuese por ella, se quedaría en su pieza todo el tiempo, pero desgraciadamente, tiene un amigo que lo único que quiere es viajar y ver a Santana alejada de los asuntos universitarios, relajada, feliz, y mucho mejor sería, verla flechada y encantada por alguien.

* * *

**Espero que sigan difrutando de la lectura y comenten! :D**

**Saludos!**


End file.
